


Float away.

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: Regina vs. the ocean part II.





	Float away.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I got on Curious Cat, Regina learning how to swim but I didn’t make it that far. It does have all the premises. Enjoy.

Okay, this is probably going to be a continuation of something I wrote a while back.

  
——

How did she allowed herself to be dragged into this?

It has been pretty clear that her dislike for the beach — and any other body of water that wasn’t her bathtub— was something she would never outgrow. Sure, her reasoning might be a little childish for anyone, but not knowing how to swim seem like a pretty legit reason to want to skip all of this.

“Can we just go back home, fill the tub and just cuddle?” Regina inquired, though futile, as she followed Robin’s tracks. The way his shoulders were shaking in tandem with his laugh had the brunette scoffing, arms crossed over her chest. One of this days she will learn one of his secrets and exploit it the same way he is doing at this very moment.

“Regina.” Her name in his mouth still sent fluttering butterflies dancing around his stomach and she loathes the fact that even annoyed as she is, he still manage to make her feel that way. “The sooner you learn how to swim, the sooner you’ll be able to get into the water with the boys.” Robin finally turned to her with a grin. “You want that, Don’t you?”

And curse him for playing that card. Of course she wants that, in fact it is the only reason she agreed to swimming lessons in the first place. Still, the fear of the water wasn’t something to be trifled with. If there was something she respected was the sea. Why couldn’t Robin be brilliant enough to pick a river or a lake for this? With that thought in mind she opened her mouth only to close it again when she realized Robin had taken off his shirt. Regina swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling her mouth parched. Damn him!

“I thought this might distract you long enough for you to not be annoyed at me.”

And it worked.

Regina took a deep breath and began undoing the ties that held together her beach robe. It was black, translucent and sexy. She believed it could have been a nice way to distract Robin but... he has a strong will power when he puts his mind to it.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

  
Robin grabbed her hand and dragged the brunette to the shore. The water was cold but it was to be expected. Even so she was ready to skip this lesson and go back home. There were two boys waiting to be cuddled by Mom.   
“So we are going to start with the basic.” The sudden changed in his tone made Regina to do a double take. She has heard playful Robin, horny, childish and even angry but this was new. It was all business and seriousness and it honestly made Regina feel things in south of the border.   
Oh boy, focus Regina.   
The brunette shook her head which gathered Robin’s attention, apparently. “Everything alright, Love?” Oh and affectionate with a hint of concern Robin made an appearance. At first she motioned no with her head, gaze on the floor suddenly grateful for the cold water. She looked up at him with a slight head bob and in that second she when ‘fuck it’ inwardly. Why was she making a huge deal out of this? Eventually, she needed to face her fears. Besides Robin is here with her and he wouldn’t allow anything bad to happen, he and his mother were different in all aspects. Sure, almost drowning on Cora’s watch was something that scarred Regina till this very moment but there are fears that were conquerable, this was one of them.   
Deep breaths, Regina.   
“Let’s just go deeper.” Was all she said before taking one steps, then another until she was covered from the waist down, still holding Robin’s hand in hers. There was something about his and his touch that sent a wave of security washing over her, warm wave unlike the cold ones against hers at this dreadful water. “So What first?”   
Robin got closer to her, a tiny smile creeping on his lips. That one definitely had pride written all over it and in turns sent relief to her tummy. “First, we teach you how to float.” One of his hand found her lower back and he motioned for Regina to lay back. At first she was hesitant, he caught a whiff of that. “You trust me right?”   
She did, so much.  
  
Regina took a deep breath and, finally, lay back Robin’s hand on her neck the moment her entire body was afloat. It was difficult at first. Half part of her body began to sink even though she tried her best to keep it up. “I must be a whale seeing as I can’t float…”   
Robin laughed. “Nonsense. You have the perfect body. Even models would envy it.”   
Points for making her feel even more beautiful.   
“It just takes time.” He continued. “You need to centered yourself. It is like Yoga, when you are in tune with your body it will make it easier for you to float on the water…”   
Okay that she can do. Regina been doing yoga for over a year now and it shouldn’t be too hard to find a breathing pattern and the right energy to keep her body afloat. It does help that Robin’s warm touch is still on her back and neck even though she is starting to get accustomed to the water temperature.   
In with salty air and out.  
Repeat and repeat until her mind was a big blank slate and her body weightless. With her eyes closed and the soft motions of the water, Regina felt at peace. It was a refreshing feeling after a long week of paperwork and dealing with a teenager and his mood swings and a toddler with lack of sleep. They are her kids and it isn’t hardship but sometimes she just wants peace and quiet but doesn’t get it when she needs it. Still, all these seconds between minutes of tranquility did make her appreciation of life itself grow. “I think you can let go now.” The mellowness of her voice even surprise herself. It was too good to be true.   
“I already did. Moments ago.” When he spoke those words panic sunk in.   
Regina’s entire body went under and even though they were on shallow end, it was dread did managed to cause for the brunette to swallow the water. When she finally came into it, no thanks to Robin, her eyes shot a glare at him. “I should kill you.”   
“You were doing great on your own.” He supplied. Robin wanted to laugh, she could see it in the twinkle in his eyes and the way his lips pressed together into a tight thin line.   
“That’s because I thought you were holding me.” The warm of his hands were imprinted on her skin. Made it impossible to distinguish when he took it away. That trust in him seemed to be quite big.   
“But you did it on your own.” He smiled. “Now we can go with the rest of the lesson.”  
Regina wants to say no, doesn’t feel like being dropped to the water again like that. But they were there and she did learned how to float — provided she could do it on her own. Might as well go all in. Mills approached her husband. “Fine. But we have an hour. Kids should be back from Mary’s by them.”   
With that they continued with the lesson. 


End file.
